Jac and Jonny
by allthingscute
Summary: Multi Chapter Fanfiction about my favourite couple (Jac and Jonny), not really sure about the directions but there will be lots of Drama, Fluff and (hopefully) it wont be too boring, also possibly some Zosia/Authur later on:)
1. I'm Sorry

**A/N -  
Hey, this is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not very good, it's just an idea I've been having for a while. Emma's still in NICU in this but its only about a week before she gets sent home.  
I have 3 chapters drafted up so hopefully uploads won't be too far apart. Anyway thank you I hope you enjoy and review:), I also must warn you this is going to be a long fic, with long chapters, but please stick with me - Charl**

Chapter One-

Jonny's POV

"She's gone", Jac's voice rang out across Darwin.  
I looked across at my best friend Mo and she gave me a reassuring smile as I tried to figure out what emotion I was currently experiencing.  
"I hope you're happy with yourself Naylor" Mo said angrily as Jac walked over to where we were stood, no doubt to retort with a typical sarcastic remark, but I jumped in before she could say anything.  
"Please just leave it will you Mo? It was Bonnie's decision to leave, no one else's".  
"I'm sorry Jonny-" Jac started, "It's not like me to say this but, I do know what its like to lose someone you love and thought you would be with forever".  
I walked out then, the look she gave me just tipped me over the edge, I hurt Jac, I know that, but I guess with the way she was I overlooked how badly it would affect her. I lay myself down in the on call room and tried to figure out what the hell I was going to do, her words ringing in my ears as I fell asleep exhausted from emotion.

I had been asleep for a while when I woke to see Mo sat on the floor beside me.  
"I feel so guilty" I say without thinking.  
"Why, Jonny Mac?" Mo questioned.  
"I know I shouldn't because we were getting married, but I can't help feeling glad that she's gone".  
I could see Mo picking out her words but eventually she settled on "Naylor?",  
I nodded and started to get up, "I'm not going to interfere, but just be careful, you know what she's like" Mo advised.  
Oh_ I know _I thought, I gave Mo a reassuring nod and walked out onto Darwin. I scanned the ward quickly from my seat at the nurses' station, and then I saw her, her long fiery hair tied back neatly into a high bun, she was shouting at a young nurse, I found it funny- no doubt the nurse didn't find it so funny though. Jac finished her rant and turned round and clocked me, my stomach did a flip as I saw her advancing towards me and I tried to work out what to say. She sat down next to me and started flicking through some notes, after a few seconds she caught me staring at her and I looked away quickly, "I'm so sorry" she said solemnly. I put my hand on top of hers and looked into her - beautiful- eyes, she looked up at me surprised "Jonny.." she smirked slightly and looked at our hands "sorry" I said, "Its fine" she replied removing her hand from under mine, "Look, I'm going to see Emma now if you want to join me?" I smiled at her request "I'd love that".

We arrived at NICU so see Mr Solis stood blocking our way. "I assume you're here to see Emma?" he asked.  
"No.. we've come to have tea with the Queen. What do you think we're here for?" Jac replied sarcastically.  
"Sorry, she means yes we are, shall we go straight through?" I assured a awkward looking Mr Solis.  
"Erm, well, you can't actually go and see her right now, one of the nurses is sorting her meds"  
"Excuse me?" Jac began, I took a deep breath, "Are you trying to tell me I can't see my doctor because a NURSE is with her?"  
"Well it's act-"  
Jac didn't give him chance to speak, she pushed her way past and cursed under her breath.  
"I'm so sorry" I said to Mr Solis as I followed her. I walked through the double doors and stopped to take in what I saw in front of me, Jac was leaning over Emma's cot an dholding her hand, she was saying something but I couldn't hear. _She hasn't been that happy in a long time_ I thought, a flash of guilt came over me but it was soon gone when Jac turned and smiled at me.  
"Come on, somebody wants to see you" I laughed at her tone and made my way over.  
"You don't have to be like that you know" I started hesitantly.  
"Like what?" She said, not taking her eyes off Emma.  
"Oh, you know exactly what I mean Miss Naylor"

We'd been sat with Emma for a while when Mr Solis came in looking nervous, I poked Jac gently to get her attention and she looked like she was going to react when she saw him.  
"Yes?" she said rudely.  
"I'm sorry about earlier Miss Naylor, it wont happen again" He said  
She rolled her eyes, "She's sorry too" I said, knowing she wouldn't herself.  
She sighed, "Thanks Jonny, Is there anything you wanted, or are you just going to stand there?"  
"Well actually I just came to tell you that Emma is doing really well and should be able to come home within the next week or so" She looked down at Emma and smiled, it didn't last for long as it was quickly replaced with a worried expression.  
"Erm.. that's.. great", I looked at her confused as she kissed Emma and made her way out.

After apologising and saying my goodbyes I headed off to find Jac. After a few minuted of looking I found her sat in the peace garden clicking frantically of her phone.  
"Jac.. What's wrong, its good that Emma's coming home isn't it?" I asked  
"Yeah, it's brilliant"  
I hesitated, unsure of how to phrase my next speech, and trying to figure out how she'd react.  
Then without even looking at me she said "Spit it out Maconie", _how does she do that?_  
"w-w-well" I paused and thought and then remembered something that would help me.  
I took a deep breath, sat down beside her and began.  
"Okay.. well, the thing is J-" Can you put that away please it's really distracting I said nodding towards her phone. She sighed and placed it in her pocket.  
"done, now get on with it" she said putting her hands up.  
I reached for her hands and held them in mine . Observing the expression on her face I began…

"Jac Naylor…"

**A/N: Bit of a (predictable) cliff-hanger but I hope you guys liked it:) Please review with your thoughts. Next chapter won't be long - Charl**


	2. Starbucks Date

**A/N- Helloooo:)  
Told you it wouldn't be too long!  
Big thank you to the guests who reviewed and to Casualtyabixx who favourited , big bag of virtual cookies for you guys!  
I've actually got an idea for something BIG to happen in the next couple of chapters, but I am open to suggestions just PM me or leave a review…  
I'm sorry it's not brilliant, I wrote the first half after completeing a rather long chemistry essay and the second half after tonight's Holby episode (April 1st 2014) so I'm sorry:*  
Anyway on with the story…;)**

**And obviously as a little disclaimer I don't own Starbucks, Holby, or any other brands/shows mentioned:)**

_I reached for her hands and held them in mine . Observing the expression on her face I began…  
_

_"Jac Naylor…"_

Jac's POV

"Shit" I said half jokingly under my breath as he began, whenever he said my name like that I knew he wasn't joking.  
"Just shut up and let me speak will you?" he said and I nodded slowly for him to continue.  
"Jac Naylor, you are, one of the meanest, sarcastic and spiteful people I have met, and you're hatred for nurses isn't exactly ideal given my situation, but while other people take that as you and give you names like 'ice queen' - not that I'm denying it's true - I know they're wrong, I've seen parts of you that your incredibly high barriers make everybody else blind to; the part of you that cries when somebody says something that gets to you, or when you thought Emma hadn't made it-"  
I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, but I was determined not to mess this up, so I took a deep breath and continued to listen, for probably the one and only time in my life.  
"I've seen the parts of you that laugh when I'm goofing around, or when Emma does something cute, and I think that that's why-"  
"Jonny" I broke him off, I couldn't stand it anymore, just listening to him when every single part of me wanted to take him into my arms and never let go..  
"This reminds me of a conversation we had a long time ago, so could we just skip the George Clooney bit and cut to the chase?"  
I watched him smile and stare into my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore, I leant forward and kissed him, and he kissed me back, it was the most beautiful kiss I'd ever shared and I could almost see the fireworks go off around our heads, we got deeper and deeper and more and more passionate and suddenly, I remembered where we were, and as much as I wanted to continue forever I pulled away.  
"We should probably get back" I whispered.  
He leant forward and gave me one more sweet kiss and we headed up to Darwin full of happy thoughts.

Jonny's POV

I've never ever had a kiss like that, it was perfect, I could have stayed in that moment forever. The softness of her face and lips made me want to stay there forever, wrapped up in that perfect moment. Just me and Jac. forever.

The rest of the day blurred past, I didn't concentrate at all. The thing I could think about was her. So when my shift ended an hour after hers I grabbed my phone and texted her-

**Text conversation:**

_Jonny- hey:*, any chance of an encore? or is miss naylor too busy for a humble nurse? xx  
__ sent 17.08 pm _

_Jac- hello. Maybe I could fit you in somewhere? Meet me at Starbucks in 10 minutes?  
__sent 17.10 pm  
__  
Jonny- sure thing:* x  
__sent 17.12 pm _

Narrative

Jac was sat with a hazelnut latte at a corner table in Starbucks checking her phone to see if Jonny had text her. She was about to ring him when she saw him clatter through the doors and tripping over a chair, _what an idiot_ she thought. She waved at him and he came over, he leant in to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head so he only got her cheek, but he didn't think anything of it.  
"What's with all the bags?" he asked spotting the considerably large amount of shopping bags on the floor by her feet.  
"Oh, just an order I picked up"  
"Oh, okay, I'm just going to get a coffee, do you want another?" he said gesturing to her now empty cup.  
"Erm yes please, it's a ha-" she began  
"Hazelnut Latte, I know" he chucked as he went to the counter to order.

In the 5 minutes that he was gone Jac was able to think about what exactly she wanted to say, she really liked Jonny and was sure she could learn to love him again despite his slight hostility to her in the time when he and Bonnie were a 'thing'. She pondered over this for a while when her thoughts were interrupted by Jonny sitting down at his chair.

"Hey" He said.

Jac's POV

I needed to think carefully and pick out exactly what I wanted to say to him, I wanted him I really did but I was scared of him leaving me again, I never wanted to feel the same way again.

He was staring at me waiting for a reply.

"Jonny…" I said

"That's my name" I observed his cheeky smile, took a deep breath and began.

"Jonny, I like you I really do honestly but, and I know I'm not totally innocent but you hurt me.. a lot. You left me to carry our daughter while you had an easy time with little miss sunshine, and as much as I want to I'm not sure I can forget that"

I watched his face fall as I spoke, my heart broke at what I was doing to him, I always do this, string people along and then screw things up, right at the moment when I could make my life exactly what I wanted it to be. I expected him to walk away and accept defeat but he leant forward and put his hand on mine.

"Jac, I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry, there is absolutely no excuse for what I did and, I'm never going to forgive myself so I don't expect you to. I promise I will never ever leave you, just, give me a chance.. please?"

I looked into his eyes, trying to see into his head, trying to look for an answer.

"Just, tell me what to do Jonny please, I.. I don't know what to say."

"Erm well, maybe, 'Yes Jonny I'll give you another chance' might be a good start"

I laughed slightly at his tone, considered his words for a second and then nodded.

"Yes Jonny I will"

He leant forward to kiss me and this time I let him.

I wasn't too sure about the future, but all I know is right now is pretty good.

**A/N: Hey, so I hope you enjoyed this, I think it ended better than it began but I don't know really, I have lots of free time (presuming I don't miss my bus) to update after school so chapter 3 should be up later tomorrow! Loads of drama planned for chapter 4,5,6 so next chapter's hopefully going to be full of fluff:)**

**Thank you for reading:) Please review:** - Charl**


End file.
